my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Finding True Love
Finding True Love is a side story following some characters as they find their true love. Description As Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity found their respective stallions, the other Main Six will also found their true love. However, they are not the only ones who wants to find love. Let's see how they will meet their soul mates and how their relationships will end. Will it end well? Will their love be forever? That's something you'll have to find out by reading this story. Chapters "A Date Between Wonderbolts" After becoming a Wonderbolt, Rainbow Dash is asked by Soarin to go on a date. Now, she has to prepare herself for the date, mainly when her father arrives to congratulate her by having become a Wonderbolt and gets to know about the date. How will this end? Main Events * Rainbow Dash becomes a full-time Wonderbolt. * Rainbow Dash and Soarin start dating. "Applejack Falls in Love" With another day of work, Applejack starts to feel alone, also wanting to have somepony special. That wish comes true when somepony bump with her. How will Applejack deal with this found atraction and will she be able to tell this somepony how she feels? Main Events * It's revealed that Rainbow Dash left Ponyville. * Applejack meets Cloud Chaser, Rainbow Dash's cousin, and fells in love with him. * Applejack and Cloud Chaser start dating. "An Apple Falls for a Pie" In order to get some help with the work at the farm, the Apples calls for help to the other members of their family and Apple Bushel, their cousin from Appleloosa comes to help. However, he falls in love with Pinkie Pie and Applejack and Cherry make a bet about how this will end. Who will win? Will the relationship between Bushel and Pinkie Pie be able to bloom? Main Events * Apple Bushel comes to Ponyville to work on the apple farm. * Pinkie Pie and Apple Bushel start dating. "Spike... the Pony" When Spike gets to know that Rarity will marry Shadow Claw, he will try to conquer Rarity, even if for that he has to turn into a pony. After finding a spell that will turn him into the pony Rarity desires, he will learn that using spells sometimes is messy and that it's wrong to force anypony to love someone she doesn't. Main Events * Spike is able to move on from his crush on Rarity. * Rarity and Shadow Claw get married. * Spike finds a new love on Sweetie Belle. "Cold Heart" Princess Ingrid goes to a lunch in Oldermark with King Freeze Burn only to have him confessing to her about the love he feels for her. Still affected by what happened with Day Glow, she just flies away from Oldenmark. However, with a little help from the General of Affection, Ingrid will suprass her past and learn that she must never give up from love. Main Events * Ingrid gets over the love she felt for Day Glow and starts a relationship with King Freeze Burn. "Each Star With Its Own Light" This is how Star Shield and Starlight Sparkle, Twilight and Shining Armor's paternal grandparents, met and what happened when Star Shield disappeared during a mission to stop Queen Chrysalis from invading Equestria. Main Events * It's revealed how Star Shield and Starlight Sparkle. * Star Shield is able to steal Chrysalis' mutated eggs and ensures they are taken safely to Canterlot. * Star Shield is captured by Chrysalis and then, apparently, corrupted by the Lord of Chaos. Trivia * This story introducts the following characters: ** Rainbow Blitz, Rainbow Dash's father; ** Cloud Chaser, Applejack's future husband; ** Apple Bushel, Pinkie Pie's future husband. * This story serves as a way to explain also, what happened to Star Shield. Category:Stories Category:Order and Chaos Saga